


Gonna Make It Alone

by thephantomshadow



Series: "Lovers" Who Wander [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aromantic, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, strangers to friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshadow/pseuds/thephantomshadow
Summary: The Courier handles Harland's package.Set during the Come Fly With Me quest.Kink negotiation doesn't really happen until more than halfway through, so that's why both tags are used.Happy Aggressively Arospec Week, yall!
Relationships: Female Courier/Harland, Harland (Fallout)/Female Courier
Series: "Lovers" Who Wander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884289
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Gonna Make It Alone

In Ruby's experience, locked doors protected valuable items and information. If there were stealth boys, she'd find out here. But as soon as she jimmied the lock open, she was greeted by a ghoul in a self-made sniper's nest. She'd walked right into what looked like an impressively elaborate kill zone.

"Come and get it, you big dumb asshole—Hey, you're not one of those things! Who the hell are you?" he shouted.

Figuring he must be one of Bright's group, and recognising that he had the advantage of the high ground, she held her hands up. "Ruby. I'm a friend; Jason sent me to clear this place."

Harland scoffed. "Go ahead and risk your ass for 'the creator' if you want to, but the only friend I've got down here is probably dead."

"I take it you don't share their beliefs?"

"I don't buy into the religious mumbo-jumbo with the robes and shit; it just gets lonely out in the wastes," he grumbled defensively. "And I don't have to tell you that Bright's group has got some fine-looking ghoulettes in it! Eh, or maybe I would have to tell you..."

 _Straightforward_ , Ruby thought approvingly. "You into smoothskins, by chance?" she quipped with a flirtatious smile.

"You come in here just to make a pass at me?" Harland jeered. "Anyway, I help 'em out and they share ammo and pleasant company. Name's Harland. We got attacked by those invisible bastards out there, and my friend headed the wrong way, further downstairs. I ain't leaving until I know what happened to her."

Ruby winced. "I think I saw her earlier… Sorry."

His expression changed from pissed off to sullen. "Spare me the details," he grated out. _Shit_. They'd become pretty good friends over the last few weeks. He was going to miss her lips and the smile on her face.

"I wish I had better news," Ruby sighed. "Can I come up there?"

Harland eyed her warily. But scoping out a gal for threats was dual-purposed for him, and he gazed hungrily at the way her leather armour accentuated her figure. It was never too soon for a rebound. _I guess I wouldn't mind a friend like_ that.

"Leave your weapons and pack down there."

"Seriously?" She furrowed her brows, but that rifle aimed at her looked deadly serious. "… Fine, let me re-lock the door." She turned to fiddle with it, using the opportunity to surreptitiously slip a sheathed combat knife under her shirt and down the waistband of her leather pants.

Harland watched her through his scope. Or, more specifically, he watched her ass as she bent down. _Nice_.

As she came up the stairs, he kept his gun trained on her figure, aiming from the hip. "I'm going to give you a full pat-down, smoothskin," he told her bluntly.

Ruby stopped and held her arms out from her sides, palms facing him in a gesture of openness. "Not gonna take me out to dinner first?" she smirked.

Harland grinned right back at her as he shouldered his gun and stepped closer, invading her personal space. Wordlessly, he began to slide his hands down the sides of her torso with practised surety. He palmed the heft of her breasts provocatively through her leather armour, patted down the front of her abdomen, then brought his hands up around her to feel down her back.

 _Damn, I can see why the ghoulettes like him_. Up close, she found that he was exceedingly attractive – keen eyes, a combat-hardened demeanour and body, and an attitude that exuded unreserved confidence. "Good thing I don't date."

He smoothed his hands over the curve of her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. "My kind of gal," he rasped appreciatively.

"Are you complimenting my ass or my lifestyle?" she joked.

Harland slipped a hand between her legs to grasp around one thigh and slide his hands down her leg ever so slowly. "Both," he replied simply. He ever-so-briefly cupped her crotch before repeating the process on her other leg, causing her breath to hitch. Damn, was he a tease. She could feel herself getting wet just from the torment of his touch.

He rose to meet her eye level again and his fingers danced over the outline of her knife's sheath under her pant leg. "Is that a knife in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" he jibed, slipping his other hand into her waistband. His leathery fingertips teased her bare skin before he pulled the knife out and pointed it under her chin.

"Guess I've been naughty," Ruby breathed, looking him right in the eye unmovingly.

He tsk-ed reprovingly at her, but his eyes gleamed. "You're making me conduct a full strip search here." He didn't sound too upset about it.

Harland kept the knife to her neck as he gradually unbuckled and unzipped her leather jacket with his other hand and pushed it down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

She made no move to object, but her eyes issued a silent challenge. _Is that all you've got_? she seemed to be daring him. It was all the invitation he needed to bring the knife downward, tracing the blade along her skin with only a light amount of pressure, leaving marks that faded as quickly as they appeared. The sharp edge cut through her thin tanktop like a ribbon, revealing the soft expanse of skin underneath. Goosebumps were scattered over it from excitement. Her bust jutted out deliciously in her bra. _Time to fix that_ , Harland thought as he positioned the blade at her sternum.

"Whoa, don't you dare cut that, you bastard," she objected defiantly. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find these in my size?!"

He considered for a moment and thankfully took mercy. With a cocky grin, he placed the knife at her throat again while he reached back to one-handedly undo the clasp, fleetingly pressing his chest against hers in the process.

 _Show-off_. Not that Ruby could talk. She shrugged the straps off and let her bra drop, shamelessly exposing her chest.

Harland positively leered at her rack, drawing the blade around one breast as he squeezed the other. She suppressed a moan as he thumbed over her nipple and then pinched it. The sharp-eyed ghoul took notice and carefully positioned the tip of the combat knife between her full lips. "You ain't got anything to be shy about from where I'm standin', smoothskin," he commented crudely. "Don't hold back on me."

She parted her lips to take the tip of the blade between them, cautiously flattening her tongue against the underside. He pushed it in just slightly before withdrawing it, not wanting to cut her by accident. "Now that's a pretty sight," he whispered hoarsely. Damn, did he want those lips wrapped around his dick. He felt himself hardening at the mental image.

Her thighs rubbed together, and that didn't escape his notice, either. Picking up on details was something he was trained at both as a sharpshooter and as a paramour. _Praise kink_? He unbuckled her belt and began to tug her pants down. She shucked off her boots so she could step out of each pant leg in turn.

At last, Harland lowered the knife to effortlessly slice her panties off. After he was done with her, she'd be going commando with his cum spilling down her thighs. Ruby inhaled a trembling breath.

He caged her in with his frame, backing her into the railing. "I better do a cavity search," he smirked lecherously. "Can't be too careful with a resourceful smoothskin like you." Her thighs quivered in want, and he kneed them apart. His half-gloved fingers dipped between them, and he delved two into her drenched entrance. Finally she let out a soft moan. A pleased rumble arose from his throat as he thrusted and twisted his fingers inside her heated core.

"Fuck, that's good," she whispered. "Your skin—"

Harland's fingers curled and the ridges on his skin rubbed against the flesh of her g-spot, turning the rest of her sentence into another moan. "You like that?" He continued to brush against it mischievously. "Any o' your smoothskin boytoys do that for ya?"

Ruby stuttered a groan. "Let's just say I'll be disappointed when you leave in those rockets," she murmured breathlessly.

His unoccupied two fingers stroked along her folds, gathering up her wetness and questing toward her back entrance. "One place left to search." His gravelly, deep voice promised lustful sins.

Harland pressed a slicked-up finger into her anus, working it back and forth up to the second knuckle before adding the last. Flexing and pumping four clever fingers inside her, he flicked her clit with his thumb. The triple stimulation almost brought her to her knees with a gasp.

She grasped at the straps on his jacket for support. " _Oh, Harland, yes_ ," she whined, desperately rutting against his hand.

He chuckled darkly and withdrew his hand. "All clear, smoothskin. Now then, what did you need up here?"

Ruby gawked at him, eyes frenzied with desire. "You, please," she implored. "Please fuck me, Harland."

His eyes bored into hers and he gave her a lascivious grin. "Since you asked so nicely…" He strapped the knife to his pants and took her forearms, guiding her to a spot on the floor clear of the mines he'd set.

Harland pushed her down hard, splaying her over the cold metal grate and knocking the wind out of her. He stripped his jacket off hastily and unbuckled his pants, dropping them just far enough to pull out his sizeable erection while still having the flexibility to move his legs. He gave it a few pumps, flashing her a lewd grin as he showed off the way his precum beaded at the tip, then knelt between her thighs.

Ruby shivered and sucked in a breath at the sight of his dick, long and covered in grooves and ridges like the rest of his skin. She couldn't wait to feel what it was like inside her, so she lifted her knees around his sides. He placed a hand behind one knee and pushed it backward gently but adamantly until he could arrange her calf over his shoulder.

With her legs stretched wide for him, he guided the head of his dick to her entrance and pushed in with a groan. She was unbelievably wet for him. "Fuck, that's it, smoothskin. You're taking me so well." Harland felt her walls clench around him as she jerked her hips upward and moaned. _Definitely a praise kink, ha_. He rocked his hips back and forth into her, eliciting another moan.

Ruby reached up to cup the sides of his face and bring him down for a frantic kiss. He practically purred against her mouth as he nipped and sucked at her lower lip. She worked one hand into his stray tufts of brown hair and the other behind his neck to pull him closer.

Each of his thrusts hit deep at this angle and the unique texture of his shaft dragged along every inch of her front wall whenever he pulled out. Her noises were stifled into his mouth as she worked her tongue against his. She hooked her other leg around his waist to give her leverage to buck her hips harder.

Harland grunted and pulled her head back by her hair so he could bite her earlobe. "You like having ghoul dick inside you?" he growled into her ear. "Gonna think about this next time you're touching yourself? Bet you'll wish your other lays could give you this." He pulled his dick nearly all the way out of her so he could punctuate his words by fiercely slamming back inside her.

She let out a strangled mewl and dug her heel into his back as she arched off the floor. With anyone else, the arrogance might have been a turn-off, but every word he said was right. It drove her mad with lust, and she babbled her agreement accordingly.

"Oh god, yes, fuck—"

"Ain't no god here but me, smoothskin," Harland's voice rumbled dangerously as he continued driving into her tight cunt.

"Agh, _fuck_ , Harland!" she wailed desperately between panted breaths. "You feel so good!"

Harland mouthed at her jawline, sinking his teeth into her skin. Meanwhile, his hand groped a breast and plucked her nipple. She squirmed against him, rolling her hips insistently. He sucked a bruise into her flesh and dipped his head further down to bite the side of her neck.

Ruby moaned loudly and tilted her head back to give him better access. Harland littered it with dark hickies, all the way down to the flesh of her breast, and grazed her nipple with his teeth. She gasped, pushing the back of his head closer. He flicked his weathered tongue across it, then bit down harshly. She whined and arched up into him. When he released it, he pressed kisses across her chest.

He grasped her shin and used it to push her thigh against her chest. The metal latticing of the floor dug into Ruby's back as Harland pounded her cunt relentlessly.

"That's right, take it," he snarled.

She whimpered and writhed against him, canting her hips into his frantically. Her nails were digging into his forearms; she was holding on so tightly as if he was keeping her from falling.

Harland freed one of his arms from her grasp and unstrapped the combat knife from by his thigh.

"Do you trust me, smoothskin?" he grated lowly, fixing her with an intense stare. His pace slowed, but he continued giving her long, deep thrusts.

 _Hah, of fucking course not_. But she sure was interested. "I—don't think you'll hurt me," she hedged. "Stop if I say to. No roleplay."

He twirled the knife around his fingers gracefully. "'Course, you got it. Now, keep still," he growled. His other hand went to her collarbone to hold her down against the grate.

Harland positioned the tip of the blade at her sternum, drawing it between her breasts and down her abdomen. It left an angry, raised line on her skin in its wake, but did not draw blood. He traced random patterns along her torso and around her breasts, still pushing inside her in measured strokes.

Ruby's breath stuttered and her hips squirmed, but she did her best not to move. Her muscles were pulsing around his dick erratically.

"You're doing great," he rasped. "You good?"

"Keep going like that," she whispered, nodding almost imperceptibly to anything but his trained eyes.

His eyes flashed devilishly and he tapped the flat edge of the blade against the inner sides of her breasts. "You like letting me have my way with you, huh, smoothskin?"

" _Yes_ ," her voice wavered.

Harland drew another welt down her skin. If he thought her body was a work of art before, he considered it a masterpiece now – and himself Rembrandt. "C'mere." He cast the knife aside and grabbed two handfuls of her ass to pull her up to a sitting position in his lap, dropping the leg from his shoulder. They groaned in tandem as she sank further onto his dick.

Now Ruby wrapped both legs around him. She pushed up the front of his shirt until she could slip it over his head. He didn't raise his arms to take it off the rest of the way; just left it there on his shoulders. 

He began to scrape his teeth along the still-unmarked side of her neck, worrying the skin until it began to bruise as well. She moaned wantonly and rocked back and forth in his lap. In this position, every time their hips met, she ground her clit against the leathery skin of his pubic bone. Her breasts squashed against his bare chest as she pressed against him and held on for dear life. Each movement made her nipples brush against the matrix of worn skin and exposed muscle.

Harland hissed as she dug her nails into his back. He thrust upward viciously to bounce her on his cock. The pressure in front of her cervix made her muscles tense around him repeatedly, and Ruby felt a pleasurable heat spread through her body.

"Fucking hell, smoothskin, you're so wet for me," Harland groaned in her ear. His calloused trigger finger crept between her ass cheeks to sweep the slickness from her thighs, and he pressed it to her rim.

"Oh-h, _Harland_ ," she moaned, riding him with reckless abandon. He traced circles around her back entrance before pushing his finger inside, thrusting it steadily past the tight ring of muscle. She whined and bucked her hips, gasping at each upstroke.

Harland continued to mouth and suck at her neck while he penetrated her from both sides. She rutted against him wildly, chasing after the building sensation inside her. Her slippery cunt was squeezing his throbbing dick like he was made to fill her up.

"That's it, let yourself go. Cum for me," he encouraged in his roguish gravelly tones. He flexed his finger at the second knuckle to angle toward her front wall as he thrusted it inside her in time with the rhythm of his cock. His teeth gritted together around her skin as he slammed himself to the hilt over and over.

Ruby shook around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck, latching onto his skin with her teeth as she came hard with a strangled scream. Her orgasm wracked her entire body like a series of shockwaves, spurring Harland to shoot off buried deep inside her as he let out a prolonged groan. His breath came out hard like rough snarls.

She softly sucked and kissed the spot she'd bitten, moaning a quiet "Fuck…" beside his tattered ear canal. It was hard to see against his mangled skin, but she'd left him a bruise of her own. Her spent body slumped against him in bliss.

"You got that right, smoothskin," his deep voice grunted out. He lifted her off of him slowly, setting her rear on the floor in front of him.

She leaned sideways and let herself collapse on her back against the cool steel while she caught her breath. They stayed there in content, companionable almost-silence.

…

"Are you really going to go with Bright's group in those rockets if you don't believe in their religion?" she queried after a while.

He looked at her from the side. "Yeah, s'pose I am. They're good company."

"So you think it'll be safe, at least?" she pressed.

"Hell if I know," he responded noncommittally.

"Because… I could use someone to watch my back in the Mojave. And scratch it, if you get my drift," she added coyly.

Harland snorted. "I'm the type of guy who'll never settle down."

"That's why I'm asking." She rolled over to face him with an eager smile. "So am I."

He scrutinised her earnest expression. "So you'd be fine without something exclusive?" It was tempting, but the last thing he wanted to do was put himself in a situation where he'd wind up hurting someone who didn't want the same thing as he did. He didn't fall and he didn't want his bedmates to, either. It was why the whole group thing worked out so well.

"Wouldn't want it," she replied honestly. In Ruby's eyes, Harland could quite possibly be the perfect travel companion – capable, tenacious, deadly, ridiculously attractive, a beast in the sack… and aromantic like her, she hoped.

"… I'll think about it," he said after a moment of studying her reaction carefully. "As soon as I don't have to worry about dying here anymore, that is. I'm going to make a break for it."

"I'll cover you." Ruby stood up with a groan. Damn, she was sore.

She stared at her sliced shirt and panties on the floor and sighed. Harland's cum was already dribbling down her thighs and she swore she could feel the self-satisfied smirk radiating off of him from behind her. She hoisted her leather pants back on uncomfortably and fastened her boots.

"Nice view," Harland remarked smugly.

Ruby flipped him off when she hooked her bra in the back. "Thanks," she retorted wryly. She shrugged her leather jacket back on, shirtless. Turning to face him again, she bent forward to give him a view down her red-and-purple-marked cleavage as she zipped it only halfway up. "I'm trying out a new look. What do you think?" she asked mock-demurely.

"Like a desert mirage when you're thirsty and dying of dehydration," he purred in appreciation.

"Except you can actually use me to satiate your thirst," she laughed.

Harland snickered. "I'm insatiable, smoothskin." He descended the stairs with Ruby following close behind him to avoid the traps still laying about.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," she murmured deviously.

He unlocked the door and hefted his hunting rifle resolutely. "Catch you on the flipside."

"Count on it," she nodded, aiming a scoped .44 magnum down the hall and watching for shimmering air.

\---

When Ruby finally returned upstairs, she found Harland encircled by a group of ghoulettes. Upon seeing her, he made his way over.

"You did good, smoothskin," he praised. "Never thought I'd get out of that room."

"My pleasure," she winked. "Looks like they're happy to see you."

"Hell, yeah. I'm gonna score some sweet goodbye sex," he boasted.

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Decided to take you up on your offer. No strings," he stipulated.

Ruby beamed. "Outstanding. I'll come find you later, then. Have yourself a blast."

**Author's Note:**

> Harland should be available as a companion, damn it! (Also, I know his rifle isn't scoped in-game...shh.)


End file.
